


Demon Deals

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [56]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Day Six: Demons and Magic, Jason Todd is a Demon, M/M, Soul Selling, Tim Drake Makes Bad Decisions, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is kinda dumb but we love him, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, could be read as pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim made a mistake and a friend, in that order.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	Demon Deals

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this one and might write more if the mood hits me.

Tim wasn’t known for good decisions. In fact, as Steph had once put it, he was known for his spectacularly bad decisions.

Tim didn’t think he had ever made a worse decision than the one he had just made.

“Why have you summoned me, mortal?”

The eldritch being before Tim appeared to be a vaguely-humanoid mass of shadows, with shadowy tentacles, glowing blue-green eyes, and a voice like crunching gravel with reverb. Tim took a step back instinctively, then looked down at the book in his hands and squeaked, “Um, wrong number?”

The being gave a noise like gravel in a blender and it took Tim a few seconds to realize that it was  _ laughing _ at Tim’s dumb excuse. Tim gave a weak smile and the being stepped to the edge of the summoning circle, stating, “You amuse me, mortal.”

Tim swallowed the fear he felt and answered, “I live to entertain. Um, but, honestly, I was just trying to summon a hellhound to play fetch with and I guess I did something wrong? So, um, sorry?”

Tim could practically feel the judgement radiating off of the being and the being asked, “You- You screwed up a hellhound summoning spell so badly that you summoned a prince of Hell?”

Tim blushed at that and confessed, “I’ve never done this before, okay? Look, I’m just lonely and wanted to play fetch. Gimme a minute to figure out how to banish you and we can forget this ever happened.”

The being laughed again and answered, “There is no way to banish me without making a deal, mortal.”

Tim bit his lip, hesitating, and the being continued, “I can make your dreams come true, mortal. True love, boundless riches, power beyond your wildest dreams. Simply tell me what you desire and it will be yours.”

“At what cost?”

The being shifted slightly, replying, “Your soul, of course. Once you die.”

Tim weighed his options, then took a deep breath and stated, “A friend. Someone who will care about me and won’t- Won’t leave me. That’s what I want.”

Tim got the sense that the being was grinning as it seemed to shimmer for a second. A roll of parchment appeared in its hands and it beckoned Tim, stating, “Sign and seal the deal.”

Tim took a moment to consider, then took the contract, reading it before taking the offered quill and signing the line. The being shimmered again, then it and the parchment dissolved, leaving a black line around Tim’s ring finger. Tim blinked in surprise, then nearly jumped out of his skin when someone knocked on his apartment door. He hesitated, then opened the door to find a handsome man with fluffy black and white hair and familiar blue-green eyes standing outside his door. The man gave Tim a warm smile and introduced, “I’m Jason Todd. I just moved in and I figured I’d get to know my neighbor.”

Tim hesitated, then answered, “Tim Drake. It’s nice to, uh, meet you, Jason.”


End file.
